The Mistake
by Thetruehero
Summary: Jason messed up big time when he accidentally sleeps with his anger fueled bosses ex girlfriend will he be able to get out of this alive or will his boss end him? STORY ENDED! UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey so here is The Mistake I hope you like it so please review and check out my other stories._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan my only character is Peter Sane.**

Jason groaned as he got up and slammed his hand against his alarm clock.

"Fucking clock." Jason mumbled as he got out of bed and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

He walked into his bathroom and took a quick shower.

As he was getting dressed his phone went off, he grabbed it and checked the caller.

_Leo Valdez_

"Hey Leo what do you want this early in the morning?" Jason grumbled.

"_What? Dude it's almost nine so not that early and our first day of work starts in about two hours." _Leo said.

"Alright I'll meet you there Leo." Jason said as he put on his shirt and walked into his kitchen.

He got his coffee ready and thought about how his first day of work would be.

He and Leo applied to work at the aquarium in New York to make some money for college.

Jason got in his car and drove into the city.

Jason stopped in the aquarium parking lot and was greeted by his annoying yet funny best friend Leo.

"After you milady." Leo said holding Jason's door open.

"Shut up Valdez." Jason said smirking.

Leo chuckled as they walked into the aquarium where they were greeted by Jason's cousin Peter who was the manager of the aquarium.

"Hey what's up little cousin?" Peter said chuckling.

"I'm not little I'm almost as tall as you." Jason retorted.

"Ah but I'm still five years older than you so follow me little cousin." Peter said smirking.

Jason and Leo followed Peter into the main room where there were tons of tanks of colorful fish lining the walls.

Jason was watching the fish and before he could react he slammed right into another person.

"Watch it." Jason said.

The other man stood up he looked to be Jason's age, he had jet black hair, and sea green eyes.

"Shut your mouth before I put my foot in it." The sea green eyed male said before storming off.

"Whoa what was up that guys ass?" Leo asked.

"Well what a great first impression Jason." Peter said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

Peter turned to them smirking "That was Percy Jackson my assistant manager and your new boss."

Jason gulped and turned to look at Leo who was holding in a laugh.

"I should apologize." Jason said but Peter stopped him.

"Don't worry about it as long as you don't piss him off further." Peter said.

"Is he always that mean?" Leo asked in which Peter nodded.

"Yeah recently but yeah he has gotten a little cranky. Well that aside let's get you guy's into your new uniforms." Peter said.

The uniforms were basic black khaki jeans and navy blue shirts with the aquariums name written on the chest.

"So what should we do?" Jason asked.

Peter thought about it for a second then smiled.

"Leo since your pretty good with machinery you will be working and fixing the filter's with Calypso." Peter said.

"C-C-Calypso?" Leo asked which made Peter and Jason burst out laughing.

Calypso had been Leo's long time crush since middle school and he could barely talk to her.

"Yes and by the way Leo she likes you too she's just shy so try and talk to her and ask her out man." Peter said smiling.

"Dude you are the best." Leo said as he high-fived Peter.

"Yeah I know, oh Frank can you show Leo here to the filter station where Calypso is he will be working with her." Peter said stopping a tall, buff, Asian guy who was walking into the room.

"Sure boss." Frank said as he led Leo out of the room.

"What about me?" Jason asked.

Peter looked at him and smiled evilly "You will be working on tours with Percy." he said.

Jason paled "Why Percy?"

"Because you pissed him off and I want to see what he will do." Peter said chuckling.

"You are an evil person." Jason grumbled as he followed Peter out of the room.

"Yeah I know." Peter said as they entered the main area, the aquarium didn't open for another half hour but there were people walking around looking at the fish.

"We let the tourists around this area but not the other rooms where all the good and cool stuff is." Peter explained.

"Oh okay so where's Percy?" Jason asked.

Peter pointed to the entrance and Jason saw Percy talking to a short, pale, and dark haired boy.

Jason and Peter walked over just as the smaller boy was walking away.

"Alright see you Percy hey Peter." the boy said.

"Bye Nico." Peter and Percy said in unison.

Percy turned and saw Jason and he scowled at him.

"Oh come on Percy enough of that, this is Jason my little cousin so take good care of him." Peter said.

Percy glared at Peter "So are you showing nepotism?" he asked.

"You know Percy your ass and my foot they should meet." Peter said smirking.

"Fine I'll show him around." Percy said.

"Good boy now don't be mean to him unless you can't help it." Peter said laughing as he walked away.

As soon as they were alone Percy stared daggers into Jason.

"So your Jason, Peter talks about you." Percy started not dropping his scowl.

"Yeah so what am I supposed to do?" Jason asked.

Percy grunted and walked back into the main room "You are to lead people through the shark tanks, the beluga whale section, and lastly through jellyfish tanks got it?"

Jason nodded.

"Great cause I'm not repeating myself now get the hell out of my face." Percy said

"Well when do I know when I have enough people to start the tour?" Jason asked.

Percy scowled "Your asking to get hit aren't you, when ten people are grouped up or a bunch of students on a trip come up got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Jason said.

"Great now I'm going to try and smash my head with a hammer to forget talking to you." Percy said as he started walking out of the room.

"Shit head." Jason said before he realized he said that out loud Percy stopped dead in his tracks.

Percy turned around fuming "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Should I go for it will Peter fire me? Oh fuck it he already heard me." Jason thought to himself.

"You are such a jackass and you don't even know me you should give me a fucking chance to show I'm a nice guy and I can be your friend." Jason stated.

Percy snorted like a bull that looked ready to charge someone.

"Look you piece of shit." Percy said backing Jason into a corner.

"I don't give a shit what you think, I don't care if you are a nice guy, and I don't care if your cousin is my boss I will fucking kill you." Percy said his eyes looking darker and murderous.

"Got it." Jason said in a small weak voice.

"Good." Percy said as he stormed out of the room.

Jason turned around and went to open the doors.

"Well hello handsome." A voice came up as he opened the doors. Jason looked up at the doors he just opened standing there was a gorgeous blonde girl with stormy grey eyes.

"Uh hi can I help you?" Jason asked.

"You most certainly can." The girl purred.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Um with what?" Jason asked.

"Well you are just so cute and I was wondering if I could get a private tour." the girl said.

Jason blushed and smiled "Um sure right this way."

"I'm Annabeth by the way" the girl said.

"Jason nice to meet you." Jason said

Jason led her to the shark tanks since it was early no one was there.

"And the bull shark is the only shark that can swim in freshwater." Jason explained.

"That is so interesting although I bet not as interesting as you are in bed." Annabeth said which made Jason stop and look at her.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Jason asked his face turning the color of a tomato.

"Come on no ones here and there's a closet right here." Annabeth said as he pulled Jason into the supply closet.

**25 minutes later**

Jason and Annabeth walked out of the supply closet.

"Well that was something." Jason said as he straightened his clothes.

"It was amazing." Annabeth said as she straightened her hair.

"GRACE!" a voice screamed down the hall.

Jason turned and saw a very angry Percy walking down the hall.

"You do realize when you are at work you are supposed to fucking work you dumb ass." Percy shouted at Jason.

"Aw Percy don't be mean to Jason." Annabeth said.

Percy looked over at her just realizing that she was there.

"Get the hell out of here. Don't look at her eyes Grace they'll steal your soul." Percy said putting a hand over Jason's eyes.

"Wait you too know each other?" Jason asked.

Percy huffed "You don't have to introduce me to my ex girlfriend."

Jason went wide eyed.

Ex Girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ex Girlfriend?

Jason was frozen in absolute fear as Percy glared at Annabeth.

"Aw Percy, you look so cute when your mad." Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up you bitch!" Percy yelled.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Peter's voice came up as he turned the corner and found the trio.

"Hey Insane." Annabeth said with a slutty grin.

Peter groaned in annoyance at her "Your not allowed here anymore remember?"

Annabeth gave a fake pout as she put her hand on Peter's chest.

"Can't you just overlook this please Insane." she asked.

Peter looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Can't you just get the fuck out of here?" Peter said mocking her voice.

Annabeth glared at Peter and then shot another at Percy.

Then as she was leaving she gave a wink to Jason.

Jason gulped hard hoping Percy didn't see the wink but he was too busy chewing Peter out.

"You said she wouldn't come back Peter." Percy growled.

Peter shook his head "I said probably Kelphead. Probably."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again okay?" Percy said and stormed off.

Jason finally was able to move again and ran after Peter.

"Peter!" he yelled.

"What?" Peter said with a grin as he walked into his office.

Of course office didn't cut it. It looked like a James Bond villain's lair with the big desk and the shark tank as the entire back wall.

"Whoa." is all Jason said.

"Yeah it's still being renovated though." Peter said as he sat down.

"What else could you possibly put in here?" Jason asked.

"Pool table." a new voice came up.

Jason turned and that pale guy from earlier, Nico, walk in with a clipboard.

"Ah good Nico I was thinking right in the middle of the room." Peter said as he got up.

"Got it Insane." Nico said writing on his clipboard and walked out.

Jason turned to his cousin.

"He's the architect of the building." Peter explained.

Jason nodded.

"So what's up man?" Peter said as he propped his feet up on the desk.

"I messed up...big time." Jason said rubbing his neck.

Peter laughed "How can you mess up already it's been an hour."

"It can happen, it did happen." Jason defended.

Peter laughed so hard he was hugging his stomach.

"Dude the only way you could fuck up that fast is if you had sex with Annabeth." Peter said through tears.

When Jason didn't respond Peter looked up at his cousin.

Jason was gave a guilty look.

Peter stopped laughing as if someone turned off the lights.

"Oh dear god you didn't?" Peter asked with wide eyes.

Jason nodded slowly.

Peter paled "Do you realize what Percy will do to you?"

"You can protect me right?" Jason asked hopefully since Peter was like a buffer version of Jason.

Peter shook his head.

"Hell no. Percy will go on a fucking rampage, I'm not getting involved with this."

"What! Come on your my cousin." Jason begged.

Peter gulped "Sorry man you dug your own grave with this one."

Jason knew Peter was right he was just hoping that someone would help him.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Insane you there?" a girls voice came up.

"Piper I'm busy." Peter yelled back.

"What about me Sane?" another girls voice came up.

"Damn it! You didn't say you were back come on in." Peter said excitedly.

Two girls walked in.

One was a native american girl with weird color changing eyes.

The other was a tan girl that looked to be Latina.

"Warhead!" Peter said as he got up and ran to them.

"Insane." the Latina said as she kissed Peter.

Thy were kissing for a very long time.

"Reyna." the other girl, Piper, said.

"Peter." Jason said.

They pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry. Anyway Jason meet Reyna, my girlfriend." Peter said.

Jason shook her hand.

"Reyna, Piper meet Jason my cousin." Peter said.

They exchanged hellos.

"Wow Peter, he sounded cute when you told me about him but he is flat out hot." Piper said.

Jason blushed "Please tell me you don't have a terrible ex boyfriend." Jason said before he could think.

Piper was confused "What?"

Peter stepped in "Guess who had sex with Annabeth an hour into his first day?"

Both girls went wide eyed.

"No, oh come one he's so cute why did he have to screw her?" Piper whined.

"Wait what?" Jason asked.

Peter cleared his throat.

"Well when Percy finds out he's going to fucking kill you." he said.

"He doesn't have to find out." Jason insisted.

The three others burst out laughing.

"You really don't know Percy or Annabeth very well." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked a little worried.

Reyna was trying hard not to laugh as she had an arm wrapped around her boyfriend.

"They still sleep together, they still have deep feelings for each other but they are way to stubborn to admit it." Reyna said.

"So they have a fling every once in awhile." Piper continued.

"So it's only a matter of time until he finds out." Peter ended.

"I can fight him, maybe I'll win." Jason said.

Peter's face was not a supportive one.

"The last guy who screwed Annabeth was a guy named Jake Mason, the guy was my size and tough. Percy put him in a full body cast." Peter said.

As if on cue.

"GRACE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I JUST GOT SHOT! No not really but I have your attention now. A few things to mention to my loving followers.**

**1) Anyone that wants to use my OC Peter Sane in a story feel free go nuts! My only request is that you message me about the story so I can read it. Thank you.**

**2) I have been getting pretty frustrated lately because I have had writers block and whenever I get an idea and write it something happens and it gets deleted so I may not update for awhile.**

**3) As I mentioned I have writers block and looking for any ideas for stories please let me know, like if your a guest and can't think of how to write it or something like that let me know. I'm open to all suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I saw one of the comments, begging me to finish the story. The thing is I have n idea how long this story will be. So more torturous updates ahead. Review please.**

"GRACE!" Percy's voice rang out.

"Oh no." Jason said weakly.

Percy kicked the door (almost in two) in, then walked over to Jason.

"I swear to all that is holy, if you don't work you are going to die." Percy growled.

"Percy! Fix my door and then leave!" Peter said with a scowl.

"Or what?!" Percy said turning to him.

Peter walked over to Percy and whispered something in his ear.

Percy's eyes went wide and he gulped.

"Fine!" he said through gritted teeth.

Percy walked out and Jason was still frozen.

"Uh...what did you say to him?" Jason asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now get to work Sparky." Peter said with a chuckle.

Jason walked out and Peter closed the door.

He could hear Piper, Reyna, and Peter talking but he ignored it and walked down the hall.

"You really thought you were subtle?" an angry voice broke through.

Jason turned and found Percy leaning against the wall.

"Um...what?" Jason asked very nervously.

Jason immediately thought that Percy knew.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Going to your cousin for protection is how you get eaten in this city." Percy said with a frown.

"Well, what should I do then?" Jason asked, hoping maybe, just maybe Percy would have a conversation with him.

Percy shrugged "Anything but that. Try talking to the person."

"The person was you." Jason said before slapping his hand over his mouth.

Percy raised and eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"Why were you talking about me?" he asked.

Jason racked his brain trying to think of an excuse, until...

"Just who you are and stuff, trying to get to know you and everything." Jason said to the older teen.

Percy nodded but did not seem convinced.

"You know Peter pretty well?" Percy asked.

Jason nodded "We hung out all the time as kids."

There was an awkward silence until Jason finally broke it.

"So, you know Annabeth?" he asked.

Percy looked down and didn't meet his gaze, when he looked back up he had the angry face again.

"Get back to work!" he said and then walked away.

Jason sat there confused but shrugged it off.

His day was pretty mundane, walking around and showing people the fish.

It was after work that shocked him.

He had just changed out of his clothes and was walking to the door when he heard the voices.

"Annabeth please." Percy's voice came through the lounge.

Jason hid right outside the lounge and listened.

"Oh Percy, are you really that childish?" she asked.

"I always treated you with respect, I gave you everything and you broke my heart." Percy said.

"Percy you were way to kind. I need a bad boy." she said.

Percy was making a sound that sounded like sniffling.

"Get out of here!" Percy said weakly.

"See, you are pathetic Jackson." Annabeth said.

Jason heard footsteps and he ducked behind a plant.

Annabeth walked out wearing and very revealing outfit.

When she was gone Jason got up and walked into the lounge.

Percy was sitting on the couch looking at a bunch of pictures.

They were pictures of Percy and Annabeth, both of them looking very happy.

Percy turned and saw Jason, his eyes red.

"She was never boring." Percy said weakly with a small genuine smile.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

Percy sighed "You fall in love with someone who's just like you. Then you remember you hate yourself."

Jason nodded and Percy continued to look at the pictures.

"Look, I'm not someone to tell you what to do, but maybe you should try to move on." Jason suggested backing up to the door, ready to run.

Percy just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah maybe I should." Percy said.

"I'll leave you to it then." Jason said and left.

Jason walked out of the aquarium and headed for his car.

"Hello sexy." a voice purred.

Jason turned to find Annabeth walking toward him.

"Get away from me." Jason said with a growl.

Annabeth pouted "Don't be like that."

"Get the hell away from you bitch. That better?" Jason said angrily.

"Don't talk to me that way sweetie." Annabeth said.

"Fuck. You." Jason said.

Annabeth gave him a death stare and walked away.

Jason went home and went to bed.

When he got to work the next day things were different.

"Whats up Grace?" Percy said with a smile.

Jason was shocked.

"N-Not much Percy." Jason said.

"See you at lunch. Ah what a great day!" Percy said and then found a group to lead on a tour.

"What the fuck?" Jason said.

"Been like that all day." Peter said with Leo and Nico behind him.

"I guess he took my advice." Jason said as he watched a very happy Percy lead a tour.

"What advice?" Nico asked.

"Move on." Jason responded.

"Never thought that would work." Peter said.

Everyone went their separate ways to work, Jason and Percy worked side by side the whole day. Chatting and laughing.

When lunch rolled around everyone was talking and chatting.

"No I'm serious, the fish shot out of the boat and nearly harpooned me." Percy said laughing.

Nico was coughing while he laughed because he was drinking a soda.

Peter was in tears as was Reyna and Piper.

Everyone was happy.

Then Jason turned around and saw Annabeth.

"Oh shit!" Jason said.

"What?" Percy asked and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh great." Percy sighed.

"Hello you sexy men and beautiful girls." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth. LEAVE!" Peter growled.

"Oh I will, when I say what I need to say." she responded.

She turned to Percy.

"You will never guess what I did to your friend Jason over here." she said smiling.

Jason paled and gulped.

"She wouldn't dare." Jason thought.

Annabeth leaned forward.

"I slept with him."


	5. Chapter 5

"I slept with him." Annabeth said to Percy.

Percy went wide eyed as he stared at her, not moving.

Peter dropped his drink and it clattered on the ground.

Jason turned and saw the terrified look on his cousins face.

Jason gulped as he looked at Percy, he still wouldn't move.

"Like I said Jackson, pathetic!" Annabeth said and then walked away.

Percy was staring at the spot that she used to be standing, still not responding.

"Um...Percy?" Jason said trying to keep his voice calm.

Percy started breathing heavily.

There was a shuffling sound and Peter came up to Percy.

"Percy? Listen, your happy right? The past is the past, just let it go. You should..." Peter started.

But the was cut short when Percy right hooked his jaw.

Peter cried out in pain and fell back clutching his broken jaw.

"Peter!" Reyna said and ran to her boyfriend.

She ran to him while blood started to trickle out of his mouth.

Everyone backed up as Percy turned to Jason.

Jason gulped again as Percy pushed away everything that was in between them except the table itself.

Percy had murder in his eyes and looked like a shark zoning in for the kill.

Jason opened his mouth ready to speak.

Percy shot out of his chair knocking it over and the table, everything fell on the ground.

He stood over Jason and his muscles tensed majorly.

Then Percy walked away, his fists clenched as he walked out the door.

The room was silent except for Peter groaning in pain.

"Come on Peter, lets get you to the hospital." Reyna said.

"I'll drive." Nico offered.

Reyna nodded and started to walk away with her injured boyfriend.

Peter broke free and went over to Jason.

"Wun!" Peter said through his shattered jaw.

"W-What?" Jason asked.

"WUN!" Peter said again through pain.

Reyna came over and put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Run Jason. Run fast and run far." Reyna said.

Peter nodded as he grabbed a towel from the food counter and put against his jaw to slow the bleeding.

Everyone except Jason and Leo left the lunch room.

"Holy shit." Leo finally said.

Jason was frozen in fear as he kept thinking about the look in Percy's eyes.

"He's going to kill me." Jason said as he slammed his head into the table that Leo got back up again.

"Um, Jason? Maybe you should take Peter's advice and run." Leo suggested.

Jason nodded and ran out the door.

He didn't relax at all until he closed his door and sat down on his couch.

**The Next Day.**

Jason walked into the aquarium and found Peter standing there with a stitched lip that was also orange from the dried blood.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you want to die?" Peter said though it was in a mumble because of his lip.

"I-I'm hoping that maybe I can talk to him." Jason said shaking a little.

"If you think Percy is going to walk in wanting to talk, you are dead wrong." Peter said.

"WOO HOO!" a voice broke through.

They both turned and saw Percy walk in with an even bigger smile than yesterday.

"What's up bitches? It's a great day!" Percy said with a Scottish accent.

"Um..." Peter said as Percy walked by.

"Okay. What. The fuck!" Peter said as Percy left the room.

"I think Percy has lost it." Leo said as he walked in.

Peter nodded, his eyes still wide.

That day Percy was even cheerier than the other day.

Everyone was freaking out because of it.

Then lunch rolled around.

Nico and Peter were working on his office, along with Piper and Reyna.

Leo was asking out Calypso knowing she was going to say yes.

So it was just Percy and Jason.

"So what are you studying?" Percy asked as he bit into his burger.

"Weather patterns and stuff like that." Jason said cautiously.

'Is he just totally cool that I slept with his ex?' Jason asked himself.

"Nice, I'm majoring in Marine Biology." Percy said as he took a sip of his Coke.

'He's just letting me stew, he's going to jump me when I let my guard down. I know it!' Jason thought.

"Anyway, great talk." Percy said as he wrapped his trash and got up.

"OKAY I'M SORRY I SLEPT WITH YOUR EX!" Jason yelled.

Percy stopped dead and looked at Jason with a glare.

"I didn't mean to." Jason said in a small voice.

Percy sat back down, his glare softening a little bit.

"Look, It's not like you fell into her and than out of her and then into her again." Percy started and gave a look of disgust.

"At any rate I don't want to hear this, I don't want to know where it was or even how it was." Percy continued.

"Pretty wild, like totally crazy." Jason said with a chuckle.

Percy snorted like a very angry bull.

"Listen, I know that you didn't know who she was so I forgive you, you are forgiven." Percy ended.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but shut it.

"Okay? Let's not talk about this." Percy said and then got up and left.

Jason nodded and watched Percy leave.

**Percy's POV**

"I'm going to FUCKING KILL HIM!" Percy thought as he left the lunch room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Life got in the way and so did a bunch of other stories I created. Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV.**

"Wow! That was great!" I said as I sat up on the bed.

Annabeth was already getting dressed and putting on her coat.

"No duh!" she said as she started walking out the door.

"Hey! Do you wanna...I don't know. Stay the night?" I asked as I looked at my ex.

Annabeth looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, are you really that needy? Are you really sad to sleep alone?" she scoffed.

I bit my lip and swallowed my pride.

"Yes." I said softly, looking down at the floor.

Annabeth stayed silent before muttering an "Oh."

I looked up and Annabeth was taking off her jacket.

"I guess I could stay the night." she said softly as she walked back over to me.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes.

Annabeth sighed before laying her head onto my chest.

We layed there in silence, I was staring at the ceiling.

"Wise Girl? Can I ask you something?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You haven't called me that in two years." she said with a chuckle.

"Well, this is the first time we haven't tried to murder each other." I said with a smile as I looked down at her.

She looked back up at me and our eyes connected for a few seconds.

Annabeth cleared her throat before resting her head back onto my chest.

"What was your question?" she asked.

I rested my head on my pillow before asking.

"Why? Why would sleep with Jason?" I asked with a little anger in my tone.

Annabeth took a deep breath before she answered.

"I...I don't know Seaweed Brain. I really don't know." she said not looking at me.

"You haven't called me that in two years." I said with a small chuckle.

Annabeth let out a breathy laugh, but still didn't look at me.

"I guess...I'm...sorry." she said slowly.

I lifted my head up and stared at her amazed.

"What?" I asked.

"Their is no way you are getting me to repeat that." she said.

I layed back and thought about what I was going to do to Jason.

I can't just murder him like I planned now, maybe I could threaten him?

Maybe this will all blow over? No way in hell!

I got to talk to Peter about this.

**The next day.**

"Jason called in sick, I think he has a cold. He sounded pretty bad on the phone." Peter said as he propped his feet up on his desk.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"I...I really want to end Jason, but...I don't think I can." I said as I tried to find the right words to put it.

"What? Why? You guys seem like your on good terms." Peter said as he leaned forward.

"I know but...In the twelve years you have known me, do you really think that I would let this slide?" I asked.

Peter thought for a moment before shrugging "Fair point."

"So what should I do?" I asked.

"Percy, are you really asking me what is the best way to harm my little cousin?!" Peter asked shocked.

"Maybe." I said with a smile.

Peter chuckled as he leaned back in his seat "I have a question for you."

"What?" I asked as I rolled my eyes, you can never get a straight answer from Peter.

"Do you really, and I mean really want to kill Jason?" Peter asked.

"Of course I..." I started but then stopped when I saw the look Peter was giving me, a don't-give-me-any-shit look.

I sighed and looked down "No."

"That's what I thought Kelp Head!" Peter said with a grin as he turned around in his chair to look at the Tiger shark that was swimming around in his tank/wall.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked back he was probably about to take a nap, that's basically what he did all day.

"What should I do then, I mean I can't just continue to be nice, faking being nice is like a demon drinking holy water." I said.

Peter busted out laughing at my analogy, he turned around and he had tears in his eyes.

"W-What?!" he asked as he laughed.

"You get it though don't you?" I asked cracking a smile.

Peter calmed down and nodded "Yeah, yeah I get it."

"So...we have an agreement then? I go back to being mean and horrible and I don't actually kill Jason?" I asked.

Peter nodded again "Sure. This does not leave the room okay?"

I nodded and sighed in relief.

**Leo's POV.**

"Hey Frank, where's Peter?" I asked.

"In the office I think." Frank said as he threw some meat in the shark tank.

"Thanks." I said and walked down the hall to Peters office.

"Do you really and I mean really want to kill Jason?" Peters voice said behind the door.

I put my ear to the door and listened.

"Of course I..." Percy's voice started and then stopped.

"No." he said.

"That's what I thought Kelp Head." Peter said.

"What should I do then, I mean I can't just continue to be nice, faking being nice is like a demon drinking holy water." Percy said.

Peter started laughing and Leo actually had to stifle a laugh before he put his ear back to the door.

"So...we have an agreement then? I go back to being mean and horrible and I don't actually kill Jason?" Percy asked.

"Sure. This does not leave the room okay?" Peter said.

Percy sighed and he heard Percy walking to the door, Leo scrambled away and pretended to just be getting to the door when it opened.

"Hey Percy." Leo said.

"Shut it!" Percy said with a glare and walked away.

Leo walked in as Percy stormed off, Peter was in his chair facing the shark tank.

"Peter?" Leo asked.

"For the love of god! Can't a guy enjoy a nap without someone barging in every two seconds?!" Peter yelled as he turned around.

Leo chuckled and then sat down in front of him.

"What's up Valdez?" Peter asked with a yawn.

"What's up with Percy?" Leo asked.

Peter shrugged "No idea he's all crazy about Jason sleeping with Annabeth I'm sure that he is going to actually kill him." he said.

"Cut the shit I heard you guys talking." Leo said.

Peter was about to say something but he only sighed.

"Leo, can you keep a secret?"

**If you guys have any suggestions of what I can put in the story please let me know. Bye!**


End file.
